The Diplomat And The Warrior
by Musical Lemmings
Summary: A collection of Ronon/Elizabeth short stories, 50 - 1000 words in length. Various genres.
1. Sushi

**Title: **Sushi

**Genre(s):** Friendship

**Author:** Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Sushi?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes."

Ronon held the chopsticks awkwardly. "It's raw fish?"

"Yes." He stared at the fish and she wondered if he thought it would start moving.

"What's it wrapped in?"

"Seaweed."

"Seriously?" Ronon glanced up with a surprised expression.

She nodded. "Hasn't Colonel Sheppard or Dr. McKay mentioned it before?"

"No."

Elizabeth waited for him to swallow then questioned. "What do you think?"

"It's good." He sounded surprised and she laughed.

"Wait until you try haggis."

"What's that?"

"A traditional Scottish dish made of sheep organs and various other things."

"Huh. Your food is strange."

She shrugged. "Sometimes."


	2. Meeting The In Laws

**Title:** Meeting The In-Laws

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Author:** Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"You okay?" Elizabeth glanced up at her fiancé's nervous expression.

"I'm fine." Ronon fussed with his collar and scowled.

"They don't bite, you know."

"I know." He squirmed again. She turned to face him and leaned slightly against the porch railing.

"Don't worry. They'll love you." She slipped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He looked worried.

"Yeah. I know I do." Elizabeth smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. She deepened the kiss slowly as he pulled her towards him.

"Oh!" The woman who answered the door blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh my."

Elizabeth smiled awkwardly. "Hi Mom."


	3. Achoo!

**Title:** Achoo!

**Genre(s):** Friendship

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Elizabeth sneezed then sniffled. She lived in the Pegasus Galaxy, so how had she ended up stuck in her room with a common cold? She sneezed again and blew her nose. Someone knocked on the door and she sneezed.

"Come in–achoo!" She called and the doors opened.

Ronon walked in, his right hand behind his back.

"I, uh, heard you were sick." He held a bowl filled with steaming chicken noodle soup. "I thought maybe these would make you feel better." In his right hand, he held out a bouquet of daisy-like flowers.

Elizabeth smiled and sneezed her thanks.


	4. Gone

**Title:** Gone

**Genre(s):** Tragedy

**Author:** Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha

**Word Count:** 101

* * *

He was gone.

Dead.

Forever lost to her.

She had tried to forget reality. She buried herself in her work and tried to ignore the constant reminders of his death that surrounded her.

But she couldn't. He haunted her. Memories flooded her mind in the day. Anguished sobs came after horrific nightmares in the dark. He had sworn he would never submit to the Wraith.

He hadn't.

There was an empty grave on Earth with his name on the tombstone. A final resting place for a wandering spirit. She knew it didn't matter. He could never stop running, even in death.


	5. Coffee & News

**Title:** Coffee & News

**Genre(s):** Family

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 102

* * *

Ronon handed Elizabeth a steaming cup of coffee and sat across the table from her. He took a gulp of coffee from his cup and instantly regretted it. "Ouch!"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's why you wait until it cools." She took a deep sniff of warm coffee steam and smiled at him. "Thanks for the coffee, but no thanks."

Ronon frowned, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but it's generally not a good idea to drink coffee if you're pregnant." His wife answered.

He shrugged, "yeah, but you're not – you are?" She nodded.

"Yes!" he shouted. She leaned across the table and they kissed.


	6. Light

**Title: **Light

**Genre(s):** Angst, Romance, Family

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count: **174

* * *

Elizabeth smiled sadly and placed the cooing infant in the basket. The gate was opening, they would be here soon. She knew he would understand. How could he not? Their daughter had his eyes, her curly hair. Whispers pushed into her head. She had broken the rules, the others knew of her deceit. _Forgive me, I must go back._ She kissed her daughter's forehead. Familiar voices echoed down the hallway, footsteps approaching the chamber. Elizabeth evaporated into the light and watched as Ronon walked into the chamber. _Look in the basket. _

He bent down and stared into the basket when he heard the sound of a baby cooing. Ronon grinned and picked the baby up. He stared at her brown curls and eyes and whispered her name.

"I love you." Elizabeth said and watched Ronon cradle their daughter in his arms. She watched as Ronon walked away, holding their daughter. He turned around as he reached the hallway.

"Thank you." He said, tears shining in his eyes.

Elizabeth's heart broke and she cursed Ascension.


	7. Ice Cream Conquers All

**Title:** Ice Cream Conquers All

**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 190

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth looked up as Ronon entered the room, both hands behind his back. He nodded towards her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Same old, same old; work - reading mission reports, checking inventories, writing--" she stopped suddenly and frowned. "Oh no. Tonight was our--"

"Special date? You, me, _alone_?" Ronon reminded her. "Yep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot, with the work and everything . . ." Ronon held up his hand to remind her and she stared down at her own wedding ring. "And it's our anniversary."

"I convinced John and Teyla to watch the kids, they'll return Daisy and Will tomorrow morning. We've got the apartment all to ourselves. . ."

Elizabeth sighed. "I can't. I still have a boatload of work to do."

Ronon nodded. "I thought you'd say that." He held a carton of coffee ice cream in front of her. "Maybe I can bribe you to forget your work?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Hmm. . ."

Ronon grinned mischievously. "First one there gets the ice cream." He shouted and dashed out of her office.

"Hey!" She yelled after him and closed her laptop. She ran after him, all thoughts of work long forgotten.


	8. History

**Title:** History

**Genre(s):** Friendship

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 747

* * *

Elizabeth sat down in the secluded corner of the library, her legs curled up under her as she opened the book she'd hurriedly grabbed from the library's shelves. It wasn't often that she had any time to read for pleasure and she treasured every opportunity that she was given. Light shone down through the stained glass window above and behind her, different colors shining over the pages of the book in her hands. She started to read, so immersed in the first few pages that she did not notice when someone else had come into the room, the quick, loud snap of the doors not stirring her from the crinkled pages of the amazing tale she had found. A civilization grew before her eyes, blossoming from scattered villages into cities of thousands of people and tall buildings that scratched the sky. Industries boomed and schools multiplied by hundreds, medicines were developed that rivaled anything she had ever read of before in such fairy tales. As she read the story grew more and more familiar, until it seemed as if she had heard it before but told differently. The story reminded her of something… Elizabeth turned back to the first page, looking for some indication as to why this story seemed so familiar but still new. She struggled to pull the first page away from where it was stuck to the cover, a dark crusty substance sticking the two together like glue. The pieces of parchment style paper finally ripped apart, the first page of the manuscript nearly tearing in half before she could read it. Elizabeth gasped as she read the title, the familiarity finally making sense as she realized that she was reading not a child's fairy tale, but a history of a brave, proud people. _The History of Sateda,_ the title read; the crinkled pages and messy, handwritten words bursting off the page with an unexpected vibrancy coming from the biography of a dead planet.

"What are you doing?" Ronon Dex asked, curious, standing less than a foot away and staring down at her. Elizabeth looked up in surprise at him, feeling embarrassed the same way a child does when she is caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Uh, reading." She stood up nervously, not pleased that she still felt as flustered and awkward as the first time they'd spoke each time that she talked to him. "I had some free time and I just grabbed a book off the shelf without thinking and…" she trailed off then apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I – here." Elizabeth handed the book to him, "it was no business of mine. I'm sorry." She headed towards the door, more than prepared now to get back to work on that stack of reports she was supposed to approve. Who would have thought that Sheppard would've ever finished writing all those reports that had been due last year?

"_The History of Sateda,_" Ronon murmured, reading the title. She turned around and backed into the wall by accident. Elizabeth nodded, "it was the first book I took off the shelf. I didn't even notice the title until I'd been reading for a while."

He smiled a nice, friendly smile that lit up his typically forbidding face "thank you for finding it. I didn't know where it'd gone, thought it was lost."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, not quite believing her ears at first then slowly realizing what that book must really mean to him. One of the last reminders of his destroyed home world, she knew she couldn't even begin to comprehend how he must feel, holding the small piece of his home in his hands. "You're welcome," she smiled back at him and turned to the door.

"Wait," he called after her and she stopped in her tracks, turning around. He held the book out to her "how far did you get?"

She took the book as he handed it to her, opening the pages and pointing to the spot where she had stopped. Ronon nodded, "You haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

Elizabeth smiled back at him, "and where would that be?"

He sat down on a bench, leaving enough room for her, "read it and find out." She sat down next to him and answered, her nose already deep in the book again, "I think I will."

"Good," he replied as she held the book out enough to share with him and together they read.


	9. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Title:** You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 239

* * *

"Elizabeth -" Ronon faltered and stopped when she turned around to look at him. "Good luck."

Elizabeth nodded and waved goodbye. She stepped through the wormhole and he watched as she disappeared.

* * *

_A month later, on Earth..._

Elizabeth twirled the dog's leash in her hands and watched Sedge run across the lawn. The dog barked loudly and happily as he dodged back and forth. She sighed and sat down on a park bench. She was an adult, an independent woman...ah, hell, who was she kidding? She missed him. Ever since she had left, not voluntarily but she knew that the IOA wouldn't have let her stay in the city anyways, she'd missed him terribly, sometimes so bad she ached. She'd applied for a job through the SGC that would allow her to travel back to Atlantis occasionally, at the most maybe every six months or so, but she doubted she would get it. Sedge ran back to her, his tail wagging wildly as he pushed his head at her and dropped a black box in her lap. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sedge, who'd you take this from?"

A familiar hand reached down and picked the box up. She gasped as she looked up and found herself face to face with Ronon. He grinned and knelt down on one knee. "He took the box from me. Guess he was giving his approval. Doctor Elizabeth Weir, will you please marry me?"


	10. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello Part Two

**Title:** You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello - Part Two

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Author:** Ella Fitzgerald Fan

**Word Count:** 96

* * *

"…_Doctor Elizabeth Weir, will you please marry me?"_

Ronon held his breath and his heart beat wildly in his chest. What would she say? He was willing to live the rest of his life on this world, to give up his past and his need to avenge Sateda's fall, if she said that one word. His future, his past, his life, all of it would change according to what she would say. Yes…or no?

She stared into his eyes and smiled at him. He waited for her answer, not sure of what it would be.

"Yes."


End file.
